Amour
by Seikyo no tenshi
Summary: lemon attation !


_**Amour**_

- Bonjour tout le monde !  
- Salut ! t'as l'air en forme Duo !  
- Ben vi. Hee-chan m'emmène au parc d'attraction et au ciné, alors …  
- Compris ! Au fait, tu n'a pas vu Wufei ? demanda Quatre.  
- Nan, mais il doit être en train de faire tout plein de bizoudanslecouetpartoutpartout à Sally.  
- MAXWELL !  
- Ah bas nan …  
- Bonjour Wufei .Que va tu faire aujourd'hui ?  
- Je pars toute la journée.  
- RHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Si c'est pas mignon …  
- La ferme Maxwell !  
- Duo, tu viens on y va dit 01  
- WAHOU ! Bye tout le monde !

Ils partirent main dans la main sous le regard des deux autres.

- bon, bah j'y vais aussi dit 05 

Une ombre s'éloigne de la maison en courant.

" Pensée de Quatre "

Cela fait 8 mois maintenant que Duo a brisé le mur de glace de notre soldat parfait …Ils forment vraiment un beau couple …

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main lui passa devant les yeux

- Ah ! Trowa mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Si j'étais un ennemi …  
- Tu m'aurais tué depuis longtemps, je sais. Tu es toujours obligé de penser à la guerre ?  
- Je ne pense pas à la guerre,je suis juste prudent …  
- " Trowa … "  
- Où sont les autres ?  
- Sortit. " Trowa, je t'aime tant … "  
- Ah, bon.On est tout seul pour la journée alors.  
- Oui …  
- Qu'as tu ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Moi, rien ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Quatre …   
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?  
- Oui, je le sais. " et c'est seulement avec moi que tu laisse ton masque tombé ; mais comment te dire que je t'aime ? Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi … "  
- …tre ? Quatre ?  
- Oui, tu disais ?  
- (long regard qui tue version Trowa)  
- Rien.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je n'ai rien …  
- Quatre, pourquoi me mens tu ?  
- Je ne te mens pas mais comment veux tu que je dise que je t'aime ?  
- …

(Grand Silence) 

" Merde, merde, merde. Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Je suis mal, Je suis mal !Il doit me détesté maintenant , c'est sur ! "

' Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Oui .Purée, qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il part ? Non, reviens, t'en vas pas !'

" Je pars, il faut que je parte … "

' Je lui dit, il faut que je lui dise …'

- je t'aime, Quatre !  
- Trowa ? Mais …

Il ne put dire quelque chose d'autre car les douces lèvres de 03 vinrent se collé aux siennes pour un chaste baisé.Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, 03 put voir des larmes de joie s'écouler sur les joue de son amour .Il les essuya, caressant en même temps son visage et lui reprit ses lèvres pour que leur langue enfin, se rencontre. 

" Mon premier baisé .Yaouh, qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien ! "

Ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. Se blottissant contre Trowa, 04 lui chuchota un 'je t'aime'.

- Moi aussi répondit il, de tout mon cœur.

Prenant les devants, Quatre réembrasa 03 et le baisé devint vite plus enflammer, les deux garçons voulant rattraper le temps perdu. S'égarant dans le cou de son futur amant, Trowa entendit soupirer entre ses gémissements un :' Trowa …attend …attend s'il te plait !... '

-Que se passe t il mon chéri ?  
- (04 rougissant en se blottissant contre son torse) C'est que …  
- Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Hein ! Bien sur !  
- Alors laisse toi faire, dit 03 d'une voix chaude.

L'embrassant avec passion, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre .Le posant sur son lit, il laissa parcourir ses mains sur le corps tant de fois rêver faisant frissonner de plaisir son chéri. Celui-ci, voulant participer et ne sachant pas comment, entreprit de lui caresser le dos mais fut stopper .Lançant un regard à 03, il comprit qu'il devrait tout lui laisser faire, sans rien tenter .Alors, il s'abandonna à la douce sensation des doigts de Trowa sur son corps.Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à passer des caresses manuelles à celle, linguales, sur ces boutons de roses qui ornent sa poitrine mâle.

Quatre gémit de plus en plus quand son cœur descendit de peu à peu vers sa virilité des plus douloureuse, prisonnière encore de son pantalon .Trowa lui, souffrait le martyr .La peau de son amour et ses gémissement le grisait comme jamais .Il prit le temps de descendre lentement le pantalon de son Quatre, puis le boxer, en veillant à ce que le tissus frôte contre l'érection grandissante de son partenaire. Quatre quand à lui, était perdu dans un abîme de plaisir. Il se cambra violemment lorsque son amour commença de lui caresser son sexe de tout son long, en va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Quand son amant le lui engouffra dans sa cavité buccale, il crut mourir et, au bout de quelques minutes, il se libérant dans un grand râle … Trowa vint quémander un baiser, lui permettant de se goûter. Il commença à lubrifier les doigts de 03 quand il les lui présenta .Quatre émit un grognement vite interrompu par un patin digne du livre des records lorsque 03 les lui retira. 

Le français suivit, tout en embrassant son amour, le chemin de la colonne vertébrale de l'Arabe et entra un doigt dans son entrée, jusque là inviolé, lui permettant d'accéder au plus parfait des plaisirs. Il lui fit oublié la douleur en reprenant son intimité en main et mit deux autres doigt, préparant comme il se doit son amour .Quand Quatre s'empala d'avantage sur eux, il sut qu'il était près. Retirant ses doigts, il reçu un grognement de protestation suivit d'un regard de désir de la part de l'Arabe.

Se déshabillant, il mit les cuisses de 04 sur ses épaules et, se plaçant devant " l'entrée " de son partenaire , massa voluptueusement son sexe quand il rentra en lui .Il attendit un moment avant de commencer ses va et vient qui prirent beaucoup d'ampleur au fur et à mesure de l'acte .Quatre se cambra, s'empalant encore plus profondément sur Trowa , lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate .Alors , au bout de quelques autres mouvement, il s'épanouit de nouveau entre eux deux .Trowa , sentant l'Arabe se resserrer autours de son membre , ne put se retenir et se libéra en 04, leur donnant à tout deux , un sentiment de plénitude .Epuiser mais heureux, nos deux tourtereaux s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans mille promesse d'amour …

- Alors, ça s'est bien passer aujourd'hui ? Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé de moi ?demanda Duo quand il rentra avec Heero.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas , répondit Quatre .  
- J'espère que vous avez pas fait de truc cochon ! s'exclama le shinigami

Il s'arrêta lorsqu' il vit de grosses rougeurs apparaîtrent sur les visages de 03 et 04 .

- Non !  
- Ben si , dirent ensemble Quatre et Trowa  
- Mais c'est super ! Yahoo ! Wouaih ! Kitty-chan et Trotro y sont ensemble ! Hee-chan ! Wufy !  
- Duo, s'il te plait, commença Kat-chan …  
- MAXWELL ! 

**Owari**


End file.
